Liquor and Kisses
by Whispered Winters
Summary: On Maka's twenty first birthday she is hit on by yet another sleezeball. Soul comes to her rescue with an embrace and a kiss on her lips only to make her mind go crazy. (2.7k words, rating for language, no smut heh sorry, one-shot, shitty summary sorry sigh)


Aha, i have not written anything or updated anything in about i don't know four hundred years? But anyways, here is a SoMa fic that i've written and finished at 2 in the morning. Completely unbeta-ed, edited, nah da. May write a sequel to this, may not. Depends on if my writing block stays gone or not :) Yes, yes, now on with the story! Please enjoy.

* * *

"How about I buy you a drink, babe?" The man asks Maka. He was alright looking with a mop of black hair and lidded eyes. Maka could already tell that he was drunk, or on the way to being completely intoxicated. He leaned on the bar, scotch or tonic, whatever it was dangling in his hands and halfhearted smile on his lips. She wasn't in the mood tonight, _especially_ not tonight. On her twenty first birthday she was forcibly dragged to a club by none other than the people she called her friends. And where were they now? Getting shitfaced as she sat at the bar, alone. Usually that was how she liked it, but tonight she was actually _lonely_. There was a difference.

"No, thank you." Maka replies politely with a ghost of a smile. She turns away from him, playing with the napkin in front of her. Where was Soul? Damn it really took him forever just to piss, huh? Even without him for a moment felt too strange.

"Aw, come on, don't be so cold." The man winks and sidles into Maka, invading her personal bubble. Maka grimaces as she smells the booze on him and pungent stench of vomit. He leans down by her ear and whispers, "I'll show you a good time, sweetheart." The hotness of his breath made her shiver and definitely not in a good way. As much as she hated to touch him, Maka pressed a firm hand against his chest and shoved him away. He fell back a few steps but not as far as Maka hoped. Sadly he did not fall into the pits of hell like she wanted him too.

"Not tonight, asshole." She snaps, eyes warning him of her inner blaze. The drink made him too stupid though and he just laughed it off.

"Hard to get, huh?" He says, words slurring together. "I like a woman with a bit of fight in her."

"Listen, unless you shut up and leave," Maka starts, rising from her stool, "I'm going to take your drink and shove it up your-"

"Hey Maka." Before she could finish her threat Soul appeared by her side. Without a word he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. She was hit was familiar scents of his cologne and their shared body wash. Instantly the tenseness in her body dissipated, along with the accumulated anger of a certain drunkard. Soul kisses her temple as his hand grips her waist protectively, just daring the man to say something. Maka blushes but allows herself the luxury of placing an arm on his chest and leaning her head on his shoulder. Unrequited love sure was shitty, but when there were moments like this, Maka knew it was all worth it.

He hated leaving Maka anywhere, anywhere at all because whether it be in a grocery store or this godforsaken club, someone always had to hit on her. And as Maka's weapon, it was his duty to protect her. Especially tonight, when it was Blaire who dressed her (the goddamn witch) in a skin tight little black dress with an open back. Maka was a beautiful girl, and she had blossomed. Blossomed meaning she was now a decent b-cup with an ass to be worshipped. Pair that with her long legs, ashy blond hair and eyes like the forest? Well fuck, Soul would just have to kill anyone that dared to even look at her.

"Who's this guy?" The drunkard asks as his face twists up in an ugly manner.

"He's-" Once again she's interrupted by Souls actions. His hands tip her chin up to him and he plants a soft kiss on her lips, causing her heart to go into overdrive. The kiss melts her, his tongue flicking across her bottom lip before suddenly leaving.

"That answer your question?" Soul says, glaring at the man with angry red eyes. The drunkard scoffs and flips them off before wandering off, no doubt off to harass some other young ladies. "God what a douchebag. You alright, Maka?" Soul finds her staring at him, eyes wide and lips still parted. He wanted to kiss her again, he'd been hoping to do that for years, but he wasn't about to push his luck. The fact that he was not dying from a book to his brain at the current moment was a mystery to him.

"W-What was that kiss for?" Maka stammers, barely audible over the club music.

"He was bothering you. I had to pretend to be your boyfriend to get him to leave." Soul lies. Honestly, he just wanted to lock lips with Maka. That situation was the perfect excuse.

"Oh. Okay." Maka presses her lips together and nods, quietly digesting the information. She turns away from him, slipping back onto her stool. "Uh, bartender? Give me the strongest stuff you've got...and make it a double."

"You sure, lil' lady?" The bartender asks, furry brows coming together. His eyes flicker to her then to Soul who was shaking his head aggressively. He'd seen this many times before in his years of bartending. Boy kisses girl to fend off guy, boy makes stupid excuse, girls heart breaks and to booze it is.

"I can handle it." Maka says definitely. "Now, strongest stuff, make it a double."

Maka got drunk. Not just drunk, actually, she drank her weight in whisky, vodka and hard liquor. Liz and Tsubaki had to drag Maka away from the bar as Kid sadly paid for Makas bill. They then shoved Maka and BlackStar (who stupidly decided it'd be great to challenge Maka to a drinking contest...and then lost) into a cab with the only somewhat sober people in the group, Soul and Tsubaki. Kidd and the sisters were driven back home courtesy of his limo driver. Whilst in the car BlackStar was somewhat decent considering he was knocked out, but Maka was a different question.

"Are you mad at me?" Soul asks for the hundredth time that night.

"Address, sir?" Soul ignores him as Tsubaki gives an answer.

"I'm not mad!" Maka shrieks, rolling her eyes.

"Then why have you been avoiding me all night? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you now, am I not?" She snaps, narrowing her eyes. She sighs and presses her forehead to the window. Getting drunk, now that was a first for goody two shows Maka Albarn. The world was buzzing, spinning crazily and her senses, god they were on fire. She could feel every single one of Souls touches, she could hear every breath that he took and she could feel his warmth even through layers of clothes.

"You guys going to be okay?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Soul sighs.

"Hey, Tsubaki, you still have that stash of vodka from senior year?" Maka asks, leaning forward. Tsubaki laughs nervously.

"Um, Maka, I don't think that's a good idea." Tsubaki says.

"But it's my birthday!" Maka whines.

"Yeah! It's her birthday!" BlackStar suddenly yells, rising from his spot on Tsubakis shoulder. "I'll kick your ass this time, pigtails!"

"What you say, you no good ninja!" Maka yells, reaching over to grab at his hair. "Stupid! Blue! Headed! Ass!"

"Whoa, whoa, Maka!" Soul grabs her by the waist and pulls her off a crying BlackStar. She growls but allows herself to be pinned to the taxi door. Her fists were still clenched but yeah, those were definitely blue hairs in her hands.

"She hurt me!" BlackStar yells just as the cab pulls into their driveway. "Fuck you, pigtails!"

"Uh, come on, BlackStar." Tsubaki says, desperately shoving him out the car before he can do any more damage or before Maka can pull out another clump of his hair. He stumbles out, hitting the pavement head first.

"Oops, aha." Tsubaki giggles and helps him up again. She reaches for her purse to pay but before she can, Soul shuts the door on her.

"I got it, just bring him inside." Soul says after rolling down the window. She looks at him, heart melting.

"Thank you." She mouths and then blows him a kiss. "Okay now, BlackStar. Up the steps, come on!"

"Shoulda let me at him." Maka grumbles, crossing her arms and leaning into the fake leather.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul tells the driver their stop and sighs, turning his gaze back to Maka. "So, back to you being angry at me?"  
"I'm not!"

"Bullshit! You've been mad since I pretended—oh." Maka face flares up at the memory causing her alcohol induced flush to travel all the way around her face and down her neck. Soul watches as it does that and realizes that he was right. He shouldn't have kissed her after all, even if it was just pretend.

"N-No, that's not what I'm mad at!" Maka says, pressing her head to the cool glass again. She just couldn't talk about it, not right now, not when she was pissed fucking drunk, not with him sitting at such a close proximity and looking so hurt and sad and not okay just because of the thought she was mad at him for a kiss. She wasn't mad. She wasn't mad, right? It was just a kiss, he was just fucking pretending. The bastard, pretending that they were dating. Pretending that the kiss was nothing. It was just all fucking pretend, and that is what made Maka mad. That it wasn't real.

"So you are mad?"

"Oh my god, Soul!"

"Uh..." The driver looked at his mirror, quietly watching the young pair fight it out. He was already parked in their driveway and he wasn't quite sure that interrupting them outright would be safe for his health.

"WHAT! I'm just trying to figure this out!"

"Let's not figure it out and just, no! No! We're not going to talk about it."  
"I want to talk about it, Maka, come fucking on!"  
"Shut the hell up, it's my birthday, can't you just listen to me!"

"No, I won't because you're being a difficult bitch!"

"Excuse me?! I'm the bitch now? You're the one who wants to fucking talk about it, you damn girl!"

"Nerd!"

"Slacker!"

"Pigtails!"

"_Second best!_"

"**Tiny tits!**"

"They aren't that small anymore!" Maka shrieks, fury coursing through her veins instead of blood. She didn't even care if the car was moving or not; she yanked on the handle and wobbled out. Her heels were too damn high so she kicked them off, leaving them in the driveway as she stomps her way into their apartment building.

"M-Maka!" Soul yells, yanking money out of his wallet. He throws a few twenty dollar bills at the driver, saying a haste thank you and then chases after his meister. When he reaches her she's desperately pressing the buttons on the elevator in hopes of closing it before he got there. Soul was too quick though and he slides in before the steel doors could decapitate him.

"We're not going to talk." Maka says, pressing the number of their floor. Her heels hung by her side and Soul gulps. He knows the exact damage those things could do, especially if they were in Maka's hands.

"Yes we are whether you like it or not." Soul growls.

"Soul. Fucking drop it." The curse words that fell from her lips made him uncomfortable, it was a new side that he's never seen in the practical decade that he's lived with her.

"No."

"Soul!"

"Nope."

"Soul..."

"Nahh, not going to happen."

"God, you are a child!" Maka says, walking out of the elevator the moment that it opens.

"Who better be getting answers tonight!" He retorts. Soul jumps when someone bangs on one of the doors, screaming for them to shut up.

"Just be quiet." Maka seethes, getting the keys from her purse. She tries to at least but her vision was so blurry that she could barely get them out before dropping them. Groaning Maka reaches down to retrieve them but Soul picked them up first, fingertips brushing hers. She yanks her hand back, afraid of what she would do if he got too close again.

"Let me do it." Soul grumbles, putting the key in the slot and turning it. He pushes the door open so she can stomp in and throw her shoes to the ground before trying to retreat to her room. Soul shuts it before she can even walk in and she glares at him with an intensity usually saved for the kishin that they hunted.

"What?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"We're going to fucking talk." Soul replies giving her a stare of his own.

"There's nothing to talk about." Maka tells him. She was the first to turn away, her excuse was to get to the kitchen for a cup of water.

"How about the fact that you've been getting pissed drunk and acting fucking hormonal after I kissed you?" Soul asks as he follows her. "Is that it? Listen, if I went to far thats fine. If you don't want me to do it anymore, that's fine. If you want me to never ever touch you again, that's fine too, just don't be like this!"  
"Like what?" Maka snaps.

"Like you don't want to be around me!" Soul returns with just as much fire. "Like...like you don't even want to look at me. Like you hate me." His last words were spoken so softly she barely heard him. She looks up from her cup of water to see gazing at her, an unnatural line between his brows and hurt look in his eyes.

Maka gulps and sets down her cup. She does the first thing that her body wills her to do, not thinking. Maybe because it was three in the morning, maybe it was because she drank a whole bar in one night, or maybe it was just because she was tired of pretending that she was not in love with Soul Evans.

Soul feels her hand ghosting around his neck and then her warm body pressed to his. Out of habit and want he wraps his arms around her waist. He feels her press his lips to his, urging him to kiss back. So he does, almost desperately, arms tightening around her body. They kiss and its not perfect because they're still learning about each other but it honestly didn't matter to Soul and it didn't matter to Maka. This time it was her who swiped her tongue against his bottom lip, tasting the drink that he had last. She pulls away and he's breathing, gulping for air and for another kiss.

"I was mad because you were pretending." Maka murmurs, closing her eyes. "I don't want to pretend. Not anymore."

"Jesus Christ was that_ it_?" Soul asks, eyes widening to a frightening point.

"What do you mean, was that it?" Maka snaps, thinking that he was talking about the kiss. "That took 6 years of unrequited love and a whole bars stock of liquor to do you ass!" She shoves him away but Soul merely chuckles and grabs her wrist to pull her back. He doesn't wait even a moment before kissing her again. He speaks to her in between kisses, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"If you...wanted it...to...be...real then...you could have...just...asked...me." Soul says.

"So it's real now?" Maka asks pulling back just for a moment.

"Real, real, real." Souls kiss was filled to the brim with happiness and giddiness, hoping that this just wasn't another one of his dreams. Makas smile beneath his lips, and Souls lips merely on hers, must have been what heaven was like.


End file.
